little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Ferg
|}} Prince Ferg is a young man the Charmers met after they went to see if Hazel's storybook was correct. A prince with the form of a Frog. Bio Appearance Ferg is a tall, lanky young man with fair skin and dull green eyes beneath which there are freckles, also present on his nose. He has short, burnt orange hair and wears a gold oversized crown with a raspberry band around the center. He wears a white shirt under a green vest, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. As a frog, he is easy to identify as he keeps his crown while in this form. Personality Compared to his older relatives, Ferg views himself as someone who isn't charming and kind of dorky. While he is aware of this he doesn't seem entirely bothered by it, and would rather go at things his own pace. He is somewhat clumsy and rather negative, but he has a warm heart and has shown to be charming when he tries to help others. He appears depressive and seems the happiest when he can be with the frogs. While he comes off goofy, Ferg is mature enough to know he isn't ready for the responsibilities of being royalty. Abilities Although magically transformed, Prince Ferg does not possess magical skills. Anyway, when he is a frog he possesses several typical frog skills such as diving underwater, jumping very quickly and high, along with a prehensile tongue that allows him to catch flying insects and swing from a tree branch for fun. He is also able to understand frog noises and talk to them. History Prince Not So Charming The girls happened to meet Ferg after they transformed him with magic. But to their surprise he was not the charming Prince they expected. In order to see if Hazel's story was correct they offered to make him charming so that he could have a free wish, although Ferg tried to tell them that he was fine with how things were. Eventually Ferg runs off to join his froggy friends by the pond when Hazel spots him. After she attempts to help him with magic, she was accidentally changed into a frog, just as Posie and Lavender showed up. As they worry he hunts for the nicest lilypad for her to use while she is stuck like this, despite his allergies to them while in Human Form. However he did not care and he kept looking, which caused the girls to deem him as Charming after all. Ferg was given the chance to make his wish with the little time of day left, and with it he wishes for Hazel to return to normal; much to their surprise. He claims that he is fine with how things are now, and he is not ready to focus on being a Prince yet, but they can come to visit whenever they want. So he says goodbye to the girls before transforming back into a frog. Pest Friends Forever When the frogs are so litigious to be about to ruin the Charmers picnic at the frog pond, Prince Ferg explain to them that he and the frogs are arguing about the space in the pond, therefore making the kids brew an harmony potion to make them reconcile. Once calmed down, he invites another frog to stay on his lilipad with him. Charmy Hearts Day After being transformed once again in a prince, Ferg helps the Charmers find a missing piece from the heart shaped puzzle that Hazel and her father planned to give to the Enchantress as a gift for Charmy Hearts Day. He does so by giving instructions to his fellow frogs to dive and search for the piece on the bottom of the frog pond. After being returned to a frog, he attends the Charmy Hearts Day celebration at Charmville town square. Sparkle Bunny The Charmers ask Prince Ferg if he knows something about the missing Sparkle Bunny Day eggs mystery and why there was pond water on the Charmhouse floor, to which he responds that at the time of the fact he, along the other frogs, was preparing for Sparkle Bunny Day hats, a frog tradition; he also tells them that the pond water was left on the floor by him when he arrived at the Charmhouse to help Lavender with her egg tasting experiment. Frog For a Day Prince Ferg is the Charmers' host when the kids found themselves unintentionally transformed into frogs and brought to the frog pond by Hazel's dad. He provides entertain the Charmers by means of proposing a "pond playdate", typical frogs activities such as jumpin, sticking tongues to catch mosquitos and to swing from a tree branch and swimming. Near the end of the day, he reveals that he always wondered how it is like to fly like a butterfly, being able to see the pond from up high. The Charmers grant his wish, although they manage for him to only have butterfly wings. Satisfied of the spell nonetheless, he is accompanied back to his pond by the kids flying together with them. Charming Nightlights Prince Ferg and the frogs are involved in Hazel's Enchantress in training tasks that her mother gave to her on the same day she, Lavender and Posie should have their special sleep over party. After the butterfly parade, the Little Charmer arrive at the frog pond to conduct the frog concert practice. Prince Ferg greets them, but also claims it is too dark to do the practice, unaware of the fact that it wasn't really night time. After being convinced that croaking practice must go on, he joins the frogs in a good quality singing act. Glass Slipper Prince Ferg is chosen by the Charmers as the royal guest of their princess party. When the kids become aware that he is not good at dancing, they make a spell to give him dancing shoes resulting in making several shoes in all the land to arrive at the party to dance together. After the party ends, the Charmers promise the Enchantress to not make any more magic for the rest of the day, thus forcing themselves to find an alternative way to retransform Ferg into a frog. They manage to do that by finding the princess who owns a glass slipper which remained with them after all the shoes where recovered by their owners. A Charmazing Mermaid Tale When the chest containing the Enchantress' present for the mermaid princess flees to the frog pond Prince Ferg, along with other frogs, helps the Charmers to retrieve it from the bottom of the pond where it stucked by means of pushing it out of the muddy pond while the kids were pulling it out via some vines attached to their broomies. After the task is completed, he follows them to the sea, where he makes the aquaintance of Syrius the snail and remains on the banks to wait for the Enchantress to arrive, while Hazel, Posie and Lavender, transformed into mermaids, dive into the sea in order to deliver the gift. After being concerned about the girls not coming back before sunset, he happily returns home with them and the Enchantress after they finally arrive safe and sound. Appearances *Prince Not So Charming *Charming Chatterbox - cameo, non-speaking role. He is seen using his tongue to pop the bubble that keeps Lavender prisoner after she is magically teleported to the frog pond by the mischievious Chatterbox. *Cluck Stars - he participate in the Charmville Talent Show together with other frogs, proposing a singing frogs choir. *Pest Friends Forever *Charmy Hearts Day *Calling All Cauldrons - cameo, non-speaking role. Prince Ferg is at the frog pond with other frogs, greeting Cauldron when he arrives. *Sparkle Bunny *Frog For a Day *Charming Nightlights *Picture Perfect Posie - cameo, non -speaking role. At Ogre Valley, Ferg is hopping around with other frogs when his crown is hit by the flying picture of Posie, thrown by Pickle Munchingfeet. *Glass Slipper *A Charmazing Mermaid Tale *Hopping Ballerinas Quotes Trivia * Prince Ferg is based on the fables classic character of a prince transformed into a frog. * Prince Ferg's name is a phonetic anagram of the word "frog". * Prince Ferg is featured in the first episode of the series. * As a human, prince Ferg is extremely allergic to lilipads, a thing that does not occur when he is a frog. * He is so fond of the other frogs to know their first names, since in his debut is heard calling three of them Sally, Todd and Murph. * In "Frog for a Day" he extraordinarily talks while in his frog form. * Prince Ferg is able to talk with frogs even when he is a humanSeen in "Charmy Hearts Day".. * Prince Ferg can be transformed from frog to human and vice versa using a Charmers' special spell known as "Flying Kisses"In "Prince Not So Charming" and "Charmy Hearts Day".. * Prince Ferg keeps his frog prehensile tongue for a short time after being transformed into a humanAgain this is seen in "Prince Not So Charming" and "Charmy Hearts Day"., fitting with all the transformations in the series that leave the transformed character with residues of the former shape for a short while, when they change back to normal self. Gallery Prince Ferg - Frog.png|Prince Ferg in his frog form. Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.55.24 PM.png|Prince Ferg with Hazel occasionally transformed into a frog. Ferg.png|A home-sick Prince Ferg staying at the frog pond bank. Prince Ferg croaking.png|Prince Ferg croaking about the frog tradition of Sparkle Bunny hat day. Prince Ferg at charmhouse.png|Prince Ferg at the Charmhouse for the egg tasting experiment. Prince Ferg does not like chocolate.png|Prince Ferg not enjoying a chocolate egg. Prince Ferg discussing.png|Prince Ferg talking with Hazel and Lavender. Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Frogs Category:Royalty